Cat Dance
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: The school prom is coming up soon and Kyo has been asked by Tohru to go with her. There's only one problem. He can't dance! As Kyo battles out the task of learning how to dance, he learns alot more. A story about love, life and... DANCING! [Completed]
1. The Question

**A/N:**

**Well, maybe my obsession with Kyo is starting to go a little too far. I keep writing stories about him! Dammit, he's just so fun to write about.**

**Warnings: Language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, there would be more shirtless guy scenes. –drools-**

It was a week before the school dance; everyone was nervous and anxious to get themselves prepared. Such doings included learning how to dance. But there was one boy in the school, who blatantly refused to go, with much horror to his fangirls.

"Dammit, I told you I wasn't going! Now leave me alone!"

Kyo Sohma, orange haired bishy boy with a deep dark secret, wiped his fore head. Those damn girls were so persistent! I mean, he couldn't even…

"Kyo… will you be my date!"

"No, damn you! I can't even dance!" Kyo boomed at the poor girl behind him, just loud enough that everyone in the room found out that he couldn't dance. Realizing what he had done, Kyo mumbled some profanity before exiting out the second story window and onto the first story roof, where he relaxed in the sun for a while.

"Dammit… maybe I should learn to dance… but, cats _can't_ dance. It's like a fact…" Kyo mumbled to his knee caps, which he was huddling into, "But if I can't learn to dance… then that damn rat gets to take Tohru! I wont stand for that!"

He stood up and brushed himself off, before jumping off the roof with precise actions, landing on all fours (like a cat), before taking off to his home group class.

VvVvV

Inside, Tohru was silently worrying about Kyo and where he had run off. She thought she was being conspicuous, but it was painfully obvious that she was worried, to her two friends; Uo and Hana.You'd have to be obliviously stupid not to see.

"Should we go and confront her? Ask her if she's ok? That damn Orange Top! Always makin' her worry about him" Uo said angrily, shaking her fist out the window, to no one in particular.

"Arisa, we should approach her calmly. Her waves are telling me she is trying very hard not to make her worrying show. Lets pretend we didn't know" Hana stated softly, before gliding her way over to meet her worried friend.

"Tohru…?"

"Hana, Uo! Hello to you!"

"Are you alright?" Asked Uo, forgetting what Hana had just told her.

"I was just… waiting for Kyo to come back. I wanted to ask him something…"

Hana and Uo smiled. They were most likely sharing the same thought;

_They grow up so fast… Our little Tohru's gonna ask Kyo out to the dance!_

VvVvV

Kyo tottered up the hallway, making most of the outdoors, before sliding his tanned hand across the door knob. He opened it and poked his head in, before descending into the room and heading in Tohru's general direction.

"Yo" He said simply, tapping the back of Tohru's head. She yelped in surprise and fell off the table she was sitting on; flat on her face.

"Oh gawd Tohru, be more careful next time! I m-mean I didn't mean to scare ya or nothin' I was just seeing if you were ok because you look determined about something" Kyo blurted out, watching Tohru's face for any saddened expressions caused by his words which made not much sense.

When she didn't reply, let alone _move_, Kyo waved his hand in front of her face.

"Tohru are you-"

"Kyowillyougotothedancwithme!" Tohru exclaimed quickly, picking at her dress profoundly and not making any eye contact with him.

"Uhh… nrrg… ya see… hmmm… naaa… ummm…" Kyo coughed out, pulling his collar out a little bit and gulping. Tohru and Kyo's eyes met, for the first time that morning, searching for any traces of what the other might say.

"Of course, stupid… but I can't dance or anythin' so don't expect something spectacular" Kyo said finally, taking Tohru's hand in his and squeezing in assuringly. He got one of Tohru's cute grins in return, as she hurried off to tell Hana and Uo. But she didn't realize they were standing behind them the whole time.

"Haha! Kyo's finally come outta his shell!" Uo exclaimed, clapping and slapping Kyo's back roughly, in the official yankee manor.

"I wonder how ling it will be until there are children…" Hana said mysteriously

"You guys! Shutup!" Kyo glared, before standing up and walking off in a random direction.

"Aww, how cute" Sighed Uo, flicking her blonde hair back, "Kyo's a lucky guy to have her"

"He certainly is"

"But, I wonder what she was going to ask him!" Uo piped up in a questionable fashion, staring at Hana, expecting the answer to arise from deep within her friend's mind.

"Most likely the same thing…" Hana trailed, "I'm hungry. Lets go get some food…"

So off they walked, their friend's love life still the only thing on their minds.

**A/N:**

**Chapter 1, up and running. Just so you know, the next chapter will have a lot about Yuki and what he thinks of this. But that's the most you'll hear from him, basically.**

**Review? **


	2. Asking Master

**A/N:**

**Finally! An update. Sheesh, been so busy…**

**Ok, I know that I said this chapter would HAVE YUKI, but it doesn't come in until later. Which will probably be next chapter. Sorry, Yuki fans!**

Kyo walked home that afternoon alone, as Tohru and Yuki had walked ahead of him in their own stupid, little, lovey dovey world, which Kyo didn't want to be apart of.

Threesomes scared him.

He was still very glad that he managed to get Tohru to himself at the dance, although he couldn't dance for nuts. Actually, make that fish. He couldn't dance for fish.

_That damn rat better not come and sweep her offa her little feet, just because I can't!_

Kyo pondered what he should do in the dancing department. It was obvious no one he knew could help him, as they would most likely laugh at him. He decided the only person he could really trust, was his master. So, he went there.

He took a sharp turn off the path to Shigure house, calling behind him that he would be out and not come home for dinner. Little did he know, Tohru was already worried of his whereabouts.

Once close to his Master's home, Kyo speeded up into a jog, as he flung open the front door in a very dramatic manor, proclaimed,

"Master! I wanna learn how to dance!"

But when there was no reply, Kyo realized he had wasted all his breath on such a fantastic arrival, for no one to see it. Sighing, Kyo sat down, just as Kazuma Sohma made his way out.

"Ahh, Kyo. It must have been you proclaiming very loudly that you wanted to dance. Well then, what's all this about?"

"T-Tohru… she umm, asked for me to go to the… prom thingy with her. But, being a stupid Cat, I can't dance! But I need to know how so the damn Rat doesn't steal her from me!"

Kazuma sighed inwardly and scratched his head. His long, silvery locks threaded between his fingers, as he thought thing over in his mind. After what seemed like an eternity to Kyo, he replied.

"I have a friend. She ran a dancing school. Didn't have a student in years, see? So, she quit the business. I could ring her for you. Her name… she is, Madame Ellifont"

**(A/N: Pronounced Ell-eee-font, if that makes any sense)**

"But she's a… ya know, girl! What if she tries to help me and I fall with my stupid clumsy feet and transform! Huh?"

"Ah, but she knew-"

"DON'T AH BUT ME!"

"Madame Ellifont has known me for years. I'm sure something as trivial as a handsome, young, man turning into a fluff ball-"

"HEY!"

"-would make any difference to her. She's seen it all"

"But this is different! Don't you understand?"

"It's not that Kyo, but the likely hood of you transforming is very little. Plus, she could teach you some other cool stuff along the way. She's very hip, I'll have you know"

"Gawd Master, you sound so stupid saying that"

Kazuma sighed and went off to make the phone call to the mysterious, "Madame Ellifont", while Kyo sat silently on the floor, wondering what he had just got himself into.

"Oh Kyo? Come in here a second!"

"Coming…"

Kyo stood up and walked into the kitchen, where his Master was waiting for him, telephone in hand. He smiled and nodded handing the receiver to Kyo. He gulped.

"H-Hello?" He asked hoarsely, his throat suddenly dry.

"Oh, hello darling! You must be Kyo, the boy of Kazuma? So pleased to hear you speaking to me! Ahh, darling, I will teach you many things. You will learn how to dance, like no one ever teaches you before! Not only that, I'll just let you do whatcha want, and teach ya some cool shit along the way, okay?"

Kyo turned to Kazuma and arched and eyebrow questionably. Kazuma chuckled slightly before giving Kyo a look that said "Talk-Or-Die".

"Uhh… look, I just want to know how to dance-"

"I teach you that already darling! You don't just walk in here and go, 'I can dance!' and then you can! Dear Lord, darling. You come tomorrow. I teach you lots of stuff. You will learn"

"O-Okay… Bye?"

"Goodbye, darling!"

Kyo hung up the phone. He turned around to Kazuma, once again, with an eyebrow arched. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short.

"She has a slight multiple personality disorder. Not as bad as Haru, but she has two as well. One is hip, the other is an insane woman with a weird accent. But don't you worry, she'll teach you well"

"But, she didn't have a student for years, remember? She must be friggin scary"

Kyo sighed. He was more worried about if he would get out without some broken ear drums, or having turned into a cat.

**A/N:**

**Superb. In my head, I know the accent! But I don't know what country. So, when I find out, I'll tell you, ok?**

**Review. **


	3. The Curious Kidnapping in the Night

**A/N:**

**Nyaa. Partly Yuki chapter. Everybody dance.**

**No really, just do it. My god, I sound like Saddam Hussein.**

Yuki sat quietly through dinner, as Tohru and Shigure busied themselves with their own little conversation. Yuki wasn't really interested in the average velocity of a pregnant swallow in the middle of Winter.

"Thankyou for dinner, Miss Honda, but I'm not particularly hungry. I bid you a good night" Sighed Yuki, slowly prodding off to his bedroom, where he slammed the door shut and flopped on his bed.

"How is it… how is it I didn't see it coming?" Yuki asked his hands, which he was currently holding up in front of his face. His hands said nothing, so he continued, "Why? I just didn't expect that stupid cat to be so… brave. But now, the big question is…" He stood up and walked silently over to his window, looking out into the night. "Who am I supposed to go with now?"

Yuki opened his window up and sat on the window sill, one leg in the room and one leg outside in the cold. He gazed into the darkness, the unblinking darkness.

"Machi… I can't go with her. I wouldn't go with her. Not that I have anything against her, but…" Yuki paused and turned to a solemn owl, listening to him in a tree before him, "Mr. Owl, what do you think?"

The owl hooted softly before flapping it's wings gracefully and flying into the night. It was then, Yuki had an idea.

"I know who I'll ask… hopefully they'll say yes… hopefully Miss Honda wont find out and kill me… hopefully they'll be at school tomorrow…" Yuki continued his rants, before climbing back inside and snuggling down into his bed. His thoughts were no longer troubled, as he had a plan.

* * *

It was getting darker by the second, at Kazuma's house. Kyo stared out the dojo window into the same darkness that Yuki had been speaking to just a minute ago. It was coming close the 8 o'clock, as Kyo decided to head into the kitchen, but something caught his eye. Something… _moving._

"Master… come quick and look at this…" Kyo whispered, "Something's out there…"

"I suspect she has come early"

"Nyaa! Kagura!" Kyo stood up and hurried into the bathroom, before locking the door and sealing the windows shut. He didn't want any broken bones so close to the prom. But, it wasn't the female voice of Kagura that he heard. It sounded like…

"Yes darling, I decided to come over for some dinner and to meet this mysterious boy of yours!" Madame Ellifont exclaimed all too loudly, probably so Kyo would hear her.

Sighing, he kept out of the bathroom and into the hall. He stepped out and gaped at the woman who stood before him.

Her body, is what caught Kyo's attention first. She was a tall lady, very tall indeed. Her eyes shone a deep blue colour and her hair was a dirty blondish colour in… a bee's hive hairdo. She was wearing a sport uniform, her green and white slacks matching her green and white jacket. She smiled and nodded at Kyo.

"You're a fine boy, you are. You'll be able to learn much from me"

"So you're the teacher, right?"

"Never say that word!" Madame Ellifont bellowed, shaking her fist in Kyo's direction. He gulped and backed off a little bit, but then, to his surprise, she smiled. "I much prefer not to be known as a teacher. I don't really teach, I just bring out the souls within people, which they never knew they had"

"Souls within people…" Kyo repeated softly, thinking about his two other forms. He shook his head, trying to erase the fact she might come across the curse because of him.

"So, you wanna learn something tonight, or wait until morning?"

"What?"

"DO YOU WANNA LEARN TONIGHT OR IN THE MORNING?" Yelled Madame Ellifont so loudly, that Kyo's cat ears pricked up and folded back, "Aww, what a cute little ears! Where'd you get those?"

"Uhh… y-ya see…" Kyo stuttered attempting to press them down into the hidden position on his head. Madame Ellifont turned away, completely dazed, and walked to Kazuma.

"You see this boy? He has talent. I can see it now. In his eyes" She said, pointing at Kyo and looking his straight in the eye; a first for both of them.

"Look, whatever ya name is, I'm kinda tired, so we can do this in the morning if ya want-"

"No! You will learn tonight! You never get anywhere darling, with attitude like this! Come now, we leave right away for practice!"

"But-"

"But nothing! Lets go!" She said, grabbing his hand and tugging it roughly in the direction of her car outside, "Oh, a please, just called me Marianne…"

"R-Right…"

Kyo was bustled into her car, as she jumped in beside him and inserted the key into the ignition, turning it and speeding from 0 to 100km within a second. Kyo gasped and shut his eyes, praying he would die tonight.

But then he realized something that bothered him. Kazuma never even attempted to stop her from taking him away, at some ridiculous hour of the night time. Sighing, he thought of Tohru.

"This is for you…" He mumbled into window, which his face was currently planted on, watching his surroundings whir past him at top speed.

**A/N:**

**Chickens and cheddar cheese for all reviewers, commoners, or people who think I could make the story better by doing something.**


	4. Small Progress

**A/N:**

**Finally updated. Gawd, I'm as slow as an old woman…**

"So, darling-"

"Will ya stop callin' me that?"

It had been less than a minute since Marianne had kidnapped Kyo and whisked him away into the night, via car, and he was already so pissed off with her, he had to contain himself not to rip her head off.

Her accent annoyed him the most. Sounded French, but then again, sounded German. Even looking at her hurt, on occasions. Her hair annoyed him to the brink of insanity. There was only one thing about Marianne Kyo liked.

Her definite attitude. It seemed as though she had split personalities, kind of like Haru. He wouldn't be surprised if his Master had already told him that and he had forgotten. Sighing, he gestured towards a take away store.

"Can we go there? I'm starving!"

"NO! YOU GET FAT FROM THE FOOD, YOU CANNOT DANCE!" She screamed, slamming on the breaks and coming to a halt in the middle of a busy, suburban street. Cars behind them also came to a slamming halt, as people tooted their horns and screamed profanity. Kyo attempted to become one with the seat; he was squished back so far his nose was touching his chest.

Marianne rubbed her head slowly and turned to the frightened teen beside her.

"I apologize to you, darling. Marianne has short lapses of insanity from time to time. So tell me, of this girl you liking"

"Huh!"

"Tohra? Tohro?"

"Tohru" He corrected her, giving her the foulest look possible for getting Tohru's name incorrect. She laughed in return to his foul glare.

"Darling, you never get her to like you with such an ugly stare on your face"

Kyo blushed and straightened his face out, "I like Tohru. But just a bit, okay! Don't go getting any stupid idea's!"

"Sure darling, whatever you say. I'll teach you to listen too. I'm good, you see, darling? We're here, by the way"

Kyo looked out of his window and saw a grand building. Well, the biggest damn dance studio he'd ever seen before. It was a large, square building painted in purple. He suddenly thought of Yuki, and then mentally murdered himself. How could he? The insane woman broke him from his train of thought.

"Get out of the car, darling. Dancing, we shall do!"

Kyo jumped out of the car and walked over to the doors. They were locked, as he soon found out. Then he realized that Marianne hadn't taught anyone for a while. Smiling inwardly, he waited for the chubby French/German/Japanese/Whatever woman to come open the door for him.

"Okay darling. You explore. I make tea, now"

"Sure…"

Kyo stared at the big open space for a while. It seemed sorta peaceful. The floor was shiny and slippery. On the outer walls, there were rails for the ballet girls. He sure hoped he wouldn't have to use them.

But what caught his interest the most was a shiny, brass, instrument. He walked over to it and hesitantly picked it up.

"PUT IT DOWN" Came the angry voice of Marianne, from the corner of the room, where there was a tea maker. The noise startled Kyo and he dropped it.

"S-Sorry…" He mumbled, "What is it?"

"It's a trumpet, darling. You never seen one?"

"Nope"

Marianne handed him some tea and gave him a funny look. So, Kyo gave her a "Yo Mumma" look. She looked hurt, so he gave her a "Forget it" look.

"Okay darling. Tonight, I teach you little dancing. I teach you all the rest later. First, you need to learn to JUST BE YOURSELF"

"Look, I have no time for this! The prom is in a week! I need to learn how to dance, and I need to learn now!"

"Hush! You will do as I say!"

"NEVER!"

The two glared at each other for a moment, before Kyo took a sip of his tea. He wondered if it was best off he just did what she said.

"Ok. Life. Tell me about yours"

"Well, I live with my two stupid, idiot cousins, called Shigure and the Rat Prince Yuki. And Tohru too. I like… to do martial arts with my Master. Yeah"

"That's not deep enough, darling"

Kyo groaned. What did she want, his whole freaking life story?

"I used to live with my Master but then I didn't"

"Why?"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU!"

"Okay, fine. From what I can see here, you seem to be a good kid. You'll be good dancer. First though, you must learn of yourself. Be yourself. Do yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Okay. I'm going to put on a song, darling. You do whatever comes naturally. But first, you must put on good clothing, boy!"

Marianne handed him a pair of flaring purple slacks, a white tank top and a white headband. Kyo stared for a moment before shaking his head and refusing to wear it. She insisted.

"Fine…"

Once Kyo was changed, Marianne put the music on. At first, Kyo stood perfectly still, as nothing was coming to mind that was relevant with dancing. Not only that, he felt completely ridiculous wearing purple slacks. But suddenly, a beat within him started to pulse. Marianne watched intently as his feet moved suddenly.

Kyo had twirled around in a circle.

"Good start darling! You pick off from here, you see!"

Kyo fetched the pace of the music and twirled around again, with more feeling this time. He did a little movement with his feet before doing a shimmy.

Kyo had always dreamed of shimmying. Okay, not really… but any who, Marianne was pleased at the progress Kyo had already made. She wasn't sure what would have come of that nights lesson. Kyo took a sip of his now cold tea.

"T-That was weird" He said, through a mouthful of tea. Marianne nodded.

"Darling, your good. Very good for first timer. It's 10pm now. I take you home. Tomorrow, we learn more about love. I will make sure this Tohru girl becomes yours"

"R-Really?"

"I'll try, darling. But you must listen"

Kyo and Marianne headed towards the doors of her dance studio. He coughed lightly before saying,

"Why do you always call me darling, anyway?"

"Because," Marianne stated simply, "I don't know your name"

**A/N:**

**Quick update for you all. Now, as promised, there is chicken and cheddar cheese for all reviewers. It's just on that table over there.**

**This time's treat is… chocolate. Nah, that's mine. You can have some sugar on a stick if you review. I mean, who can beat sugar on a stick? No one! **

**Yes. **


	5. Apple of Her Eye, with Coffee on Top

**A/N:**

**Well… I decided to update randomly because I was bored…**

…**And because people would be like, **

"**Hurry up and update, ya freaking moron!"**

**And throw eggs at my house. –cries-**

"Kyo darling, hurry up and do your seatbelt up. We don't want famous dancing star like you to crash through windscreen and die, now do we?"

"No…" Kyo sighed, doing up his belt. He knew better not to, seeing as Marianne had a tendency of breaking quickly for no reason.

After Kyo told Marianne his name, he figured the whole 'darling' thing would stop. But, it didn't. His new nickname was now, "Kyo darling", thanks to that stupid French woman. It was 11pm by the time they got back to his master's house. Kazuma was asleep, at the table.

"Master!" Kyo shouted, waking Kazuma to a start. He smiled softly and waved to Marianne. She waved back, before kissing Kyo on the cheek and running off, without another word.

"That. Was. Fucking. Weird" Kyo said, rubbing his neck. Kazuma chuckled and patted the seat beside him.

"She's a nice woman, Kyo. Your just not used to girls, is all. Most people are like that"

"Get stuffed. Tohru isn't"

"Tohru is a god send. She's not like any other girls, is she?"

"No"

"Exactly," Kazuma pointed out, "Now go to sleep. It's late and you have school tomorrow"

"Master, it's Saturday tomorrow"

"…"

Kyo shook his head and walked off to bed. It probably wasn't a good idea to say anything now. Who knows, maybe soon Kazuma would get some sense. But, Kyo realized, you couldn't just by stuff like that from the corner store.

The next day, he was awoken by the sounds of Marianne laughing loudly. He groaned and gazed at his alarm clock. 1pm. Gawd, he'd slept in! His ginger hair flopping against his face, he crawled out of bed and into the dining room, where the two friends where chatting. Marianne looked behind her and smiled, before inspecting Kyo like a piece of horsemeat.

"You. Your quite good looking, Kyo darling"

"What the… fricken hell?" He gazed down and realized he was only wearing a pair of boxers. How embarrassing. Kazuma was laughing and so was Marianne. He blushed. What was he s'pposed to say?

"Wow Marianne, nice to see you _darling._ So sorry, I have no clothes. I'll wear those purple slacks, if that's okay"

_Over my dead body, _thought Kyo, shaking the imagery from his mind. He walked off to his room and slipped on his training cargo pants, which he owned about five pairs of. What? He was a guy! They are very repetitive creatures, dammit! Anyway, he decided not to wear a shirt that day, because he was only gonna lounge around the house anyway. Want was the point in dirtying clothes? Well, his plans hadn't exactly gone to plan.

"Kyo darling, put a shirt on. You can walk around like that at home, but on the street, it isn't advised. Wouldn't want woman throwing themselves at you, would you?"

"What the hell? I'm staying home today! It's my day! MY DAY!" Kyo exasperated, flapping his arms around, "Leave me alone… in peace"

"Sudden change of attitude, eh?" She randomly said, "That's odd. What about _Tohra?_ Just gonna ABANDON her, practically? Okay then. Byebye"

Kyo boiled. Who did the stupid woman think she was, messin' with him like that?

"W-Wait! I uh…"

"Yes?" She said expectantly, back still turned.

"Uh… I'll come. Let me put a shirt on"

Once Kyo had left the room, Kazuma sighed and turned to the woman before him. She shrugged cockily.

"You… you don't plan to hide it from him, forever, do you?"

Marianne's heart thumped, "Shutup! That's got nothing to… to do with you…"

At that moment Kyo exited, dressed.

"What's up today then, insane bitch?"

"We're gonna go drink some coffee and discuss a few… things"

"DAMMIT! THAT'S NOT LEARNING HOW TO DANCE AT ALL! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! WHY DO YOU DO WHAT YOU DO TO ME? IS IT TO TORTURE ME? DAMMIT WOMAN!"

"Kyo darling, sweetie pie, apple of my eye! Silence!"

Kyo crammed it then. Not because she told him to, but because of what she said before.

"W-W-Whaaa…?"

"What are you, deaf? Now come ON!"

Blindly, Kyo followed. For the millionth time that week, Kyo wondered what he had got himself into.

**A/N:**

**-grins-**


	6. The Big Secret and Fun with Yarn

**A/N:**

**UPDATES FRIDAY IS BACK, YA'LL.**

They pulled up at a café, just a few blocks away from Kyo's school. He wondered what they needed to discuss, but didn't bother to ask incase Marianne threw a tantrum.

"Kyo darling, what do you want to drink?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT IN PUBLIC!"

People turned and stared it him, whispering. One of the whispers caught his attention, though.

"They act like an old married couple"

Kyo cringed. He didn't feel like drinking anyway, so he shook his head. Saying anything might make people think they were married again. Marianne went to order the coffee as Kyo went to find a table.

_This woman… I don't understand her! She's a nutcase is for sure… but when will she teach me anything? Maybe Master lied; maybe she doesn't know how to dance. Maybe that dance studio wasn't hers. Maybe that whole thing was a setup. Maybe this whole trip is to-_

"Kyo darling, help me, would ya?"

Kyo's train of thought was cut dead as he walked over to his 'teacher' to help her with her coffee. They sat down, just as Marianne began to speak.

"There… there's something I have to tell you, Kyo," She said quite seriously, rubbing her hands together in a slow, circular motion. It seemed she was avoiding eye contact at all costs. Kyo nodded for her to continue.

"I… I…"

"Yes?" Kyo asked, all patience being thrown out the window. He hated people who couldn't just spit out their damn issues. It pissed him off.

"I can't dance, either!" She cried, standing up and walking in a random direction. Kyo sat it silence for quite a while. A mixture of rage and sadness rushed through him as he stood up, knocking his chair backwards, to follow her.

Kyo didn't know where she went, but his best bet was the car, to drive away. He walked up to it and opened the door, sitting in the passenger seat. Marianne was sitting beside him, silent tears trickling down her face.

"I lost my job as a dance teacher, is because darling, no one liked my way of teaching. You are my new chance! But I… you needed to know"

"So, how did you expect me to learn, idiot!" Kyo fumed, hands balled into fists. He didn't dare turn his head and face her.

"My way of teaching is to just let the soul within do the work. I talk to you about things and you forget everything except dancing. It's a spiritual thing, Kyo!" She sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her sleeve, "You're my last chance! Please, believe in me, darling!"

Kyo chucked and shook his head, "Your weird," He stated bluntly, "But I'll give you a chance. Plus, your pretty cool anyway. Wanna… go do something fun?"

"Oh really, Kyo darling? You'll give me a chance? THANKYOU!" Marianne screamed with delight, leaning over and giving Kyo a big hug. There was a loud POOF! And and orange cat lay in her arms bundled with some clothes.

Marianne giggled and put him on the seat beside her.

"Kazuma Sohma already told me about all this. There's nothing to worry about"

If Kyo wasn't lined with fur at that moment, he swore his face would be as red as a tomato.

XXX

"So," Kyo said, as they got back to the dance studio, "You own this place?"

"No, my sister does. She's a pro dance teacher. She doesn't like the way I teach either," Marianne answered, rubbing the back of her neck, grinning, "But I don't care. She still lets me use it, occasionally"

"Nice of her"

"Yeah"

They both sat on the floor in the center o the big room. Marianne smiled and pulled out a CD player. Kyo raised an eyebrow.

"Before you ask, today's task is to find the tune in a song and tell me what it makes you think of. Simple enough?"

"Sure, whatever"

The first song was a classical piece my Mozart. Kyo moaned and replied,

"This song is crappy. Makes me think of… crap!"

A song named, "Gonna Getcha" was next. Kyo had heard this song before.

"This stupid song. Kagura."

"You don't like Kagura?" Marianne asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I hate her! She's so annoying. All she cares about is, well, me. She always grabs me and hugs me and says, 'Oh, I can't wait until we're married!' I hate it!"

"Is she your cousin?"

"Uh-huh"

Marianne waved her hand and smiled. She put the CD player away and bought out a ball of yarn.

"Hey, I thought we were-"

"Yes, we WERE. That was boring, darling, even I know that"

"So whats with the- Ooh! Yarn!"

Kyo's face lit up as he saw the ball of yarn in front of him. He hadn't played with yarn since he was a wee little kitten. Marianne's phone mysteriously rung and she dropped the ball of yarn. It rolled across the floor. Kyo's crimson eyes followed it all the way.

"Nrrrg…"

A bead of sweat ran down his forehead as his cat ears pricked up. He grinned, baring his fangs and within a second, he had pounced onto the yarn. Seeing as he owned no claws, it was kind of hard for him to swat it, but he attempted, which was good enough.

Marianne laughed and retrieved the ball of yarn, after about 10 minutes.

"Kyo darling, you shouldn't make a fool of yourself like that when I'm video taping you!"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"I used my phone, silly kitten!"

Kyo blushed. How could he so stupid not to know that? He stared at the ground and twiddled his thumbs.

"Mind you, you are kinda cute, for a cat"

"Ooh… t-thanks…"

_What does she expect me to say, to something like that, huh? Dammit!_

Kyo shook his head, "I'm going home"

"Seeya darling!"

What would she do to him tomorrow? Wait, didn't he have school tomorrow? Wasn't the prom in 3 days? What was going to happen, in the end?

**A/N:**

**Yay. How very special of you to read.**

**Wanna be more special? Review! **


	7. Last Lesson

**A/N:**

**You've waited a while for me to update, right? So, I updated alright.**

**With the ENDING! **

It was the morning before the prom; Kyo had one more lesson with Marianne, the strange accented woman from either France or Germany. He didn't really know. Marianne had taught him little to do with dancing yet, so he was hoping that he would learn something helpful this morning. He walked up the to dance studio door and opened it. The light blinded him as he shut the door and faced the other way.

"Ah, Kyo darling! There you are! This lesson is most important. Listen carefully, okay?"

Kyo nodded softly. His only thought was '_Please. I need to learn something useful!'_.

"Okay. I'm going to make sure this girl is impressed by you. You will do it, Kyo! But first, you need a tuxedo..."

"Eww! I'm not wearing that!"

"But you must," Marianne insisted, "You want to beat rat boy, or not?"

Kyo paused. Of course, Yuki would wear a tux. He must too!

"Right, umm... yeah. I don't own one, ya see"

"Never mind. I have one for you. It's black and... white"

Kyo particularly liked those colours. They blended quite well together. Not only that, black and white aren't colours. They're shades; the odd ones out. She smiled at him.

"That's organised now. Lets see... the dancing will come naturally, darling. I teach you none of that-"

"HEY!" Kyo yelled suddenly, snapping at Marianne, "THAT'S WHAT YOU MEANT TO BE DOING, DAMMIT!"

She hushed him with a flick of her wrist. He paused.

"Darling, dance teachers who teach to dance are stupid onces. Everyone can dance. You can too! The music will lead you to it. Remember before?"

Kyo reminised about when Marianne had made him wear purple and dance around randomly. He chuckled inwardly at the thought of him wearing purple. _Him in purple._

Marianne handed him the tuxedo she was holding from before.

"One last thing darling," She said to him, "Good luck"

Kyo shuddered. "You mean... this is it? That's all the training I get?"

"Sure is. Now go! Get ready for your date!"

Kyo sighed; Marianne really _was _strange.

* * *

Yuki on the other hand was getting ready for his date too. He slipped on his tux and ran out to door. He hoped she would be ready by now so they could go grab something to eat before hand. That was thegentlemen-like thing to do.

"Hana?" He asked as the front door opened. She was wearing a black, silken dress. He swallowed. "Are you willing to eat with me?"

"If the prince wishes to eat, then eat we shall," Hanajima stated formally, linking her arm with his.

* * *

Kyo - decked out in a tuedo - waited at the bottom of the stairs for Tohru to come down. He didn't know what she was going to wear, so it surprised him when she came down wearing a light shade of red. She blushed, her cheecks matching the lipstick on her rosy red lips. She smiled and averted her eyes. Kyo blushed too.

"You look... nice..." He paused "What's with the red?"

"It was to only colour that really matched" She replied, giggling "Your hair, I mean"

Kyo stared at her, an exasperated look on his face. She shook his head and chuckled before entwining her arm with his and locking it in place.

"This is going to be great!" Tohru exclaimed as they neared the school. The gym had it's lights on already.

"Y-Yeah..." Kyo mumbled under his breath. He just hoped he wouldn't ruin it for her.

Kyo took a deep breath as he entered the doors of the gym. The school coucil had done it up with streamers and banners for the advent. With Tohru's arm linked with his, the prom was about to begin. But for Kyo, it already had.

**A/N:**

**Damn. What a crappy ending. -bows-**

**Oh well... hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Yay! Byebye, see you in my next story, hopefully!**


End file.
